Hiccup can your pet?
by Kirbywarrior
Summary: OTP Idea #265 Imagine your OTP playing Can Your Pet together. Jack and Hiccup play can your pet...sillyness abound. Jack x hiccup Warning: one bad word, violence to a game character only, and spoilers for people who have not played the game or watched a YouTube play it.


**Standard disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How to train your dragon. This was for fun, not monetary gain. These stories belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"Okay so what are we playing?" asked Hiccup, staring at something behind the camera.

"It's called 'Can your pet?'."

"And why are _Why_ are you filming this?" He asked skeptically still watching the person watching behind the camera.

"Because this will be for future generations,"

"Jack."

"Fine. I'm filming for prosperity." Hiccup crossed his arms and looked at him with a look that said 'go on'. "And I may be filming this for my YouTube page." Hiccup sighed dropping his head to the table.

"Jack, I've told you that-"

"That you didn't want to be on my page," a brown hair boy said coming around the table to sit next to Hiccup. He crossed his hands under his chin, as if he were begging, and leaned in close and pleaded "Please, I just want to show everybody my cute boyfriend at least once." Without raising his head, Hiccup Sighed dejectedly.

"Alright, fine." He raised his head and looked at jack. "But you owe me for this." Jack smiled and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Thanks babe." Hiccup hummed and turned to the computer.

"Okay so Can your pet?" he clicked started and saw an egg with a small box below it. On the top is said name your pet. "What should we name you? How about," he began to type. "Toothless."

"You're naming it after your brother?"

"Yeah why?" Jack looked away really quick,

"No reason just asking." Hiccup click enter ignoring his odd boyfriend. He watched as a little yellow chick hatched form the egg.

"Aw, it's adorable." Jack bit his lips to not give anything away. "Now I guess we dress you up." After, cycling through the different outfits, he decided to outfit his chick with a Mohawk. The little chick was walking from side to side on the screen. "Okay, now let's see. I guess I feed you now." He watched as the little chick ate. "I and do it again…and again….Jack how many times do you feed it?"

"About three or four." Hiccup sighed.

"Okay now I give you a bath." He chased the little chick with the digital shower head. "Oh come on, not a again." Jack began to chuckle as Hiccup got annoyed. "Get into the water you little…" he trailed out muttering. After a minute of chasing the little chick, Hiccup moved on. "Now, we play soccer. Jack why is the little chick playing soccer?"

"Oh, you know, it's one of those silly games." He replied, voice strained with the effort to keep his amusement out of it. Hiccup played on, once again ignoring the oddity of jack. "Now what's next? Ooh a bike." Jack began to shake a little harder with suppressed laughter. He clicked on the Bike only to watch the screen go black in the background, and the bike flip around and turn into saw blades. His eyes got big as they started to spin. "No." Little Toothless, popped in at the top and dropped into the spinning blades. Hiccup covered the bottom half of his face as the chick was shredded. "Ohmygodno!" jack fell out of his chair laughing. "Jack what was that!"

"Ahahahahahahahahhah,"

"What the hell was that!" Hiccup looked up and saw the last pieces fall into a can. The words Can your pet showing up at the top of the screen. "Oh my god, oh mygod,ohmygod," hiccup cried repeatedly covering his face with both hands. "I killed my brother. I killed Toothless." Jack finally taking a deep breath, He looked up at hiccup, and started laughing again. "What sick twisted soul made this game!?"

"So…" started Jack, Finally in control of his laughter. "How was the game?"

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted jumping up out of his seat and running off screen. "Toothless! I'm sorry!" came a muffled shout. "Well fans. That was Can your pet played by Hiccup. Please subscribed at the bottom and I will see you soon."

"Hiccup! Get Him Off Of Me!"

"I'm So Sorry I Killed You!" Jack started laughing again as the screen faded out.


End file.
